iOlive You
by RabbittyBabbitty
Summary: Have you ever noticed how 'Olive you' sounds strangely familiar to 'I love you? Spencer has. Seddie


**Hello wonderful people who clicked on my story. Ever since Dave Days new song, 'Olive You', came out I knew I had to make a fanfic loosely based off it. So here it is. Read and review. Criticism is wonderful darlings, and compliments are also welcome. Whatever tickles your peach I suppose.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own iCarly, Dave Days, or olives...I really hate olives...My dad might have some, but I'm too lazy to ask him (he's in the other room and I'm in this computer chair. I'm so not getting up.)**

Carly Shay sat comfortably, well as comfortably as you can be on a cafeteria seat, secretly texting under the table. If you've ever been in High School, or even Middle School for that matter, you've had to text under a desk or something along those lines. Carly Shay, since being a Sophomore at Ridgeway High, is no exception. She has her head bent down to see the text she just recently received, she was alerted by the vibrating in her side pocket. She laughed to herself before looking around the cafe to make sure no teachers or factuality were around to catch her in the act of texting, which is one of the most enforced rules at this High School. She quickly thumbed the words from her Lloyd **(A/N The equality of the Droid, if you haven't already noticed) **Lightning and slipped it smoothly into her jacket pocket.

She opened her Caesar Salad, from which she packed from earlier at home, and started to happily munch upon the leafy greens waiting for the arrival of her two best friends at the lunch table. After a few bites, she looked up to see Freddie's face looming across the cafeteria with a blonde-haired girl by his side. She smiled to herself as she continued to eat. As the duo came closer it was obvious that Freddie's hand was entwined with Sam's petite ones. That's one thing Sam hates about herself, her hands, she thinks they are too feminine and weak for the rest of her body; but by the picture in front of Carly, her girly hands didn't seem to bother Freddie in the least bit.

Freddie and Sam have been dating for around three months and no one, not even Carly, knows exactly how it happened. One minute Sam was throwing pieces of popcorn at Freddie, which in turn caused Freddie to lean over and flick his potato chip at Sam's face. The popcorn and potato chip war had started, and Carly tried in vain to end it. It wasn't until Sam poured her ice-cold soda over the poor teenage boy's head when it happened. Freddie's eyes were fuming from rage, his upper lip twitched and he clenched his fists tightly. Carly's eyes widened, she's never seen Freddie that aggravated, she carefully walked over to try and calm him down, to which Freddie just put his hand up to tell her to stop. He walked over to Sam slowly, Sam was just smirking, her arms crossed. She made a remark to him, something Carly didn't exactly catch, which made Freddie pounce. Instead of hitting her, which would've been a first for him, he kissed her.

Perhaps it was from anger, or perhaps it was from sexual tension that had finally boiled over, or a mixture of the both; but the two kissed each other for the second time in their lives. At first, Carly felt a little awkward about the situation thinking that perhaps her use of being the 'glue' of the trio would no longer be needed, but after she saw the two were the same as always; besides the kissing that the couple made sure Carly was never around to witness to avoid that awkward moment between the friends, she accepted it happily.

And today they have been going steady for a three months, give or take a few days, and sat across the lunch table from Carly. The couple greeted her as Sam stole a croton from Carly's salad. Freddie pulled out his sandwich his mother, who was extremely worried about this relationship her son was in with that 'troubled-girl', made just for him. Almost automatically Sam stole half of it, not that it's a surprise, she's been doing that since sixth grade.

"Guys, Spencer just sent me the weirdest text." Carly announced as the gang had their food situation settled.

"What did he set on fire this time...?" Freddie sighed, taking a sip from his can of Peppy Cola.

"Did that Bottle Robot he made finally come alive?" Sam asked eagerly. Her two friends stopped eating to give her a questioning look. "What? That thing has given me the creeps since day one."

"No...? Apparently Spencer was with his new girlfriend-"

"Amelia?" Sam asked.

"No they broke up a little while ago, what's her name? Giovanna?" Freddie said thoughtfully, furrowing his eyebrows to remember the women Spencer was currently trying to impress.

"No and no. This new girl, her names Brooke." Freddie and Sam both interrupted Carly by simultaneously saying "oh yeah". Carly rolled her eyes as she continued, "anyways, apparently he just said the _cutest_ thing that made her laugh."

"What, that she was a-dork-able?" Freddie asked chuckling a little.

"A-dork-able? Really, Benson?" Sam questioned her boyfriend, Freddie blushed a bit.

"You know...My mom, she thinks it's cute when I read comic books and watch Galaxy Wars so she calls me...You know what, never mind. What did Spencer say?" The girls exchanged glances and laughter for a moment.

"He told her, 'olive you' while they were grocery shopping and stopped at a jar of olives." Carly said while daintily placing a forkful of lettuce into her mouth.

"I get it, like 'I love you', but less seriously and kidding. That's punny." Freddie said and than laughed at his own joke by himself since the girls didn't join in, his laughter faded. "You know, like funny, but it's a pun...Punny?" The girls continued to give him a blank stare, he rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath.

"Apparently she thought it was _so _cute." Carly said while taking another bite.

"Awww Carls, olive you!" Sam cooed with her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Olive you too, Sam!" Carly returned with sarcasm sprinkled over her words.

"Punny is funny, you guys just don't get the joke..." Freddie mumbled which caused Sam to punch his shoulder.

"Shut it, Frednubs. We get it, but it's not funny." Sam said harshly while grabbing Freddie's Peppy Cola and taking a sip.

"Sam! What have I told you about stealing from the person you just recently hurt?" Carly scolded, but before Sam could respond the bell rang issuing the end of the lunch period. Sam got up, dragged Freddie by his hand to rush him out of the cafeteria. Carly laughed as she walked off to her last class of the day.

**:;:;:;:;::;:;:;:;::;:;:;:;::;:;:;:;::;:;:;:;::;:;:;:;::;:;:;:;::;:;:;:;::;:;:;:;::;:;:;:;::;:;:;:;::;:;:;:;::;:;:;:;::;:;:;:;::;**

Later that night Sam was lying in her bed lazily flipping through the channels to block out her mother yelling at her for tracking dirt into the house. What should she care, it's not like her mom cleans the house anyways. She stopped at a new episode of Girly Cow when her red flip phone lit up. She opened the flip to receive the text message.

**From Freddie**

**Olive You.**

**Sent 9:43 PM**

**Arrived 9:43 PM**

Sam laughed as she responded and closed her phone, turning the volume of the television up higher.

**:;:;:;:;::;:;:;:;::;:;:;:;::;:;:;:;::;:;:;:;::;:;:;:;::;:;:;:;::;:;:;:;::;:;:;:;::;:;:;:;::;:;:;:;::;:;:;:;::;:;:;:;::;:;:;:;::;**

Freddie Benson was nervously tapping his fingers on his desk waiting for a reply, the couple have never actually said 'I love you' seriously, once in awhile they joked around and said it but it has never meant anything. His phone vibrated in his sweaty palm and he quickly opened it and smiled.

**From Sam**

**Go to bed, Dork. **

**P.S. Olive you too**

**Sent 9:45**

**Arrived 9:46**

**Maybe one day, they won't have to use puns to express how they feel. But for now, this was good enough.**


End file.
